Michael Russo
The begining of "the life" Mikey was born in a normal American neighborhood, his mother threated him well but his dad used to beat him for no particular reason at all, at school he always got bullied untill he was 13, the bullied became the bully, Mikey was playing outside of a bar when a couple of fifteen year old teenagers came by, they threathened to beat him up if he didnt pay. But that was the drop, Mikey ran inside the bar and came back with a poolcue, the group of fifteen year olds nearly died of laughter untill Mikey swung the poolcue around, hitting one of the teenagers, Mikey kept on hitting him eleven times, the rest of the group ran away as Mikey looked at the -now- dead body. He made his first murder. Life went on, the murder haunted him for a few years but no one would ever care to notice, at the age of 15 he quit school. Criminality 101. At the age of twenty, Mikey moved out of his parents' house and started commiting small crimes, bribing the kid next door, extortion and so on. On the streets, Mikey met a guy named Rascal, Rascal was a mysterious white male at the same age of Mikey. Rascal and Mikey would do anything for money as both didn't finish their school, leaving them unemployed. Mikey and Rascal eventualy got into the tobacco business, it was a good earning business only if you would do it illegaly, distrubing it without paying the tax fees. A few years passed when Rascal got caught of tax evasion, Rascal didn't rat on Mikey as he knew Mikey wouldn't do the same thing. Mikey was on his own now, he continued the business on smaller scale, in meanwhile he wasted all of his money on alcohol, he hit the bottle every morning. Another few years later, Rascal got out of prison, in meanwhile Mikey lost all his money, barely leaving him some to rent an apartment and to buy food, Rascal was bankrupt also. Mikey Murders ? At the age of twenty five, both were bankrupt and evicted from their houses, they went to a local bar at Jefferson where they met a man they had to call Ducks, we explained our stories to him, he laid down a wad of cash on the counter, Mikey and Rascal took the cash, Ducks told them to go and rent an apartment at Jefferson motel, so did they. The next morning when they walked outside they saw Ducks on the parking, Ducks told them to get into his vehicle, he explained us about one man he needed to get rid off, he would pay several grands. They were in need of cash so they took the job, they didn't know how to handle this as they had no gun or any other weapon. He gave us another wad of cash and dropped us off at Jefferson motel, he told them to get it done in five days. Mikey woke up the next day as he saw Rascal holding a needle, Mikey asked him what it was, Rascal replied that it was a needle containing some cyanide, poison. Mikey was shocked but he thought it would work. Both walked outside as they began their search for their man they had to get rid of, hours passed with no luck. The next day Mikey got a call from Rascal, he found their man, Mikey got onto a bike and rushed to the location where Rascal told him he was, their man was there with two men with him. Rascal took the needle out of his backpack as he removed the cap and walked towards their man. As Rascal approached him, Rascal bumped into the man and injected the cyanide, Rascal excused as he kept on walking. As Rascal and Mikey walked away from the scene, they heard someone screaming around the area, they knew he was dead by now. Few days later Ducks appeared and paid both men. Goodbye, Rascal. It was just an ordinary evening when Mikey received a call from Rascal, he picked up the phone and Rascal seemed to have some nervousity in his voice, Mikey immediately asked him whats wrong. Rascal replied " My grandfather had a heartattack and he's in the hospital, I gotta go to New York immidiately, goodbye Mikey, I'll leave my stuff, keep it untill I come back, I'll call you later.." Rascal hung up and Mikey sighed deeply, several years passed, Mikey couldn't contact Rascal because Rascal changed his phone number, after three months of desperately trying to call Rascal, Mikey gave up. Rascal was out of his life, he had lost a great friend. Hello Las Vegas ! Two years after Rascal left him, he received a call from someone, unknown number but he picked up the phone. He didn't know Rascal was on the other side of the phone, but when he heard his voice he nearly died of hapiness. Rascal told Mikey that he won two million dollars with a lottery and he bought a house in a neat neighbourhood in the city of gambling, Las Vegas. Mikey packed his bags and got onto the train, it was a long journey but when he arrived at the station, he couldn't believe his eyes, Rascal stood there, staring at the train. Both men walked outside of the station were a black Cadillac was standing, they hopped in as they drove to Rascal's residence, it was a beautiful house in a neat neighbourhood, the neighbour's kids were playing outside, they greeted us when we stepped outside the Cadillac, the dessert sun was shining and you could hear the waves of the ocean nearby, the birds singing, everything was just amazing. Mikey couldn't believe his eyes, this was better than the thug-life. Mikey's finest. Months later Rascal's funds were ... gone... They had a few thousands left so they hired a garage from a local friend for a few bucks a week. Mikey and Rascal decided to make a tobacco plantation again, after they realized they were about to get bankrupt they both got hired in a casino as a carddealer at a blackjack table, they both were in disperate need of money so they did some part time illegal gambling in their garage, with some rich friends who own local casinos. The money was rolling in again but it wouldn't last long, would it ? Both got caught again with tax-evasion, Rascal got ten years and Mikey only two. Both had to survive in prison now, trying to not get beaten up. Rascal broke any contact with Mikey again. Hello Santos! It was the seventeenth of august, a really hot summer evening when Mikey stepped out of the train, he glared around as he mutters something to himself "Shit hasn't changed yet".. Mikey walked out of the train station where a taxi awaited him, he stepped in and ordered to go to Jefferson motel, he stares outside as the taxi stopped infront of the motel, he then ordered to go to some other motel in the area where he would later rent an apartment... Several hours pass as he finaly got the housekey from the landlord, he entered and saw one big mess, wallpapers were teared off, the bed was broken, some tables where stappled onto eachother, broken. Mikey received a call from an old friend, he worked at a local pizza stack, the pizzastack went bankrupt and had to close, his friend, called Carl, kept the pizzabike and decided to sell it to Mikey for some of his last money, $899. Mikey did the deal and bought the bike, it looked really retarded with the decals still on it. Russo's furniture ? One day went on and Mikey knew he was bankrupt again, yeah, being bankrupt is basicly the story of his life. He had to think of new ways of earning cash, legally because he could not afford to go to jail again, he drove around and saw an old man who was selling saws, jigsaws, drills ... anything. The old man was selling it for a cheap price as he had to stop running his workshop because of his age. Mikey bought a set of the tools and took them home, he saw a broken chair and table resting in the bathroom of earlier, so he decided to patch them up, he had basic wood and metal skills so it wouldn't be that hard, he patched the chair up and repainted it, it came out nicely, that's when Russo decided to start up a little business named Russo's furniture, he couldn't think of a better name, he now ran two business, but his tobacco business was inactive because he couldn't afford the rent of the garage. Category:Criminals Category:Italian-American Category:Hitmen Category:Alcohol Category:Murderers